


Spidey, Make Your Mark

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: Anon: Can you do one where you’re Peter parkers friend but cap recruits you for team cap and you and Peter haven’t told each other about spiderman/your power and so at the airport he recognizes you but you don’t know it’s him till he says he won’t fight u?Summary: Peter finds himself face to face with an old friend - on the battlefield.





	Spidey, Make Your Mark

_“Then Mr. Soto came out in full costume!”_ Y/N had laughed as she picked up another piece of pizza.   
_“That’s cool.”_  
“So, Petey, excited for the field trip on Monday?”   
“Yeah, it’s going to be awesome!”

Neither of them would know their lives would change in big ways. That Monday, Peter would go on his class field trip, but Y/N would not. No, she would be at home, feeling the effects of a space rock she had found on her way home from school. A rock which would somehow give her power over electrical waves. So six months later when she got a call from Sam Wilson, Y/N jumped at the chance to be a real superhero. When she was with Sam protecting Bucky Barnes,a howling commando slash ex-hydra assassin, she didn’t bat an eye. What she didn’t expect was the superhero she’d seen swinging around Queens to be crawling along a window as they ran through the airport.  
“What the hell is that?”  
“Some punk from my neighborhood!”  
“Everybody’s got a gimmick now.”   
It was when the superhero started to swing that she realized what he was about to do. “Get down! He’s gonna crash through the glass!”  
But it wasn’t in time to stop Spiderman from kicking Falcon clear across the floor. Of course, Bucky decided to punch him.  
“Woah, you have a metal arm?! That is awesome dude!” It was clear this scrawny kid was stronger than he looked.  
“Not today, kid.” Y/N sent a jolt of electricity through the guy. Bucky gave her a look. “What?”  
That’s when Falcon zoomed past them, carrying the tiny tot wannabe, who was pounding up against him. “You have the right to remain silent.”  
“That kid ever shut up, Sparkplug.”  
“Not in my experience, we gotta get him away from Sam. He webs those wings, I don’t think it’ll make it easy for us.”  
“I got an idea how we can do that.” Bucky picked up a sign with his metal arm and hurled it at the spider as he was poised on a roof beam.  
“Nice.” She glared at him.  
“What?”  
“Hey buddy, I think you lost this.” They looked back to see the sign returned to them at break neck speed.  
Then they heard Falcon crash through a kiosk.   
"I’ll distract this motor mouth, you get to that quinjet!” Y/N yelled, but not before webbing tied her to a post.  
“I’m not going to fight you.” A familiar voice came from the spider themed superhero.   
“Petey?” She realized as he swung off, but Bucky needed to get to that quinjet. “It can’t be.” She ran a shockwave through her body, shredding the web enough so she could escape. But what she saw next made her laugh. Two of the most straight faced people she’d met, plastered to the floor by webbing. Especially Sam. All wrapped up like a burrito.  
“Can you stop giggling like a little school girl and help us out of this, Sparkplug?” Falcon groaned.  
“Sorry.” She ran down the steps towards them. Noticing the large piles of glass, she glared at the two, especially when she saw the broken barrier. “Even in an airport, you boys still get to have more fun than me.”  
“You said you’d keep that squirt busy? What happened?”  
Y/N couldn’t tell Bucky or Sam she knew who Spiderman was. That would just betray Peter’s trust. “Um, he webbed me to a post.”  
When Bucky and Cap had sped off in the quinjet, exhausted out of her mind, Y/N decided she had to lay down next to Scott.   
“You wouldn’t happen to have any orange slices?”  
“Sorry, fresh out.” That’s when she saw the plane hurl towards Peter. “No!” She found energy left, sprinted towards her friend, whose mask was halfway up his face. “Petey, speak to me!”  
“You two know each other.” She saw Iron Man approach them.  
“Yeah, we used to be best friends.” She tried to wake him up. “Petey! Petey!”  
“I’m okay, I’m okay.” He sprung up. “But I think I’ll take a nap for a bit.” His head fell onto her lap.  
“Good, you do that.” That’s when she felt Iron Man’s hand on her shoulder.   
“You know what happens next.”  
“Yeah, I do.” She smiled, Peter now resting peacefully on her lap. “Make sure he gets home safe. His aunt’s probably worried sick about him.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure of it.” Iron Man smiled back.


End file.
